Wonder
Wonder is Prizmmy's 11th single and was released on September 17, 2014. It was also used in PriPara. It's the B-side track for Jumpin'! Dancin'!. ---- |-|Romaji= Wanda Wanda x3 Hikare New Days Go my bright way… Yeah! Now is the time!! Hajimaru wanda wanda kanjitai nda Kitaichi ageru dake agetekou mirai e Kinou made no subete mikata ni naru kara Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa shiny days Ima hikari ga sasu basho e (Never gonna stop) (Never gonna stop) Wanda Wanda x3 Hikare New Days Fry my bright sky… Yeah! Now is the time!! Takanaru wanda wanda shinjitai nda Kanousei kakeru dake kaketekou ashita e Takai kabe no mae de ashi ga suku n demo Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa Shiny days Ima hikari ga sasu basho e (Never gonna stop) (Never gonna stop) Rei}}/ Chikamichi toka Mi}}/ nukemichi toka Sonna mono sagashidasu yori Shoudou ni sunao ni nare!! (let’s dancing now!!) (Kanaeru nda) Hajimaru wanda wanda kanjitai nda Kitaichi ageru dake agetekou mirai e Kinou made no subete mikata ni naru kara Yes! Tsunaida omoi wa shiny days ima hikari ga sasu basho e (Never gonna stop) Rei}}/ / Oikaze ni notte (Never gonna stop) Wanda Wanda x3 Hikare New Days Wanda Wanda x3 Hikare New Days |-|Kanji= ワンダー　ワンダー ×3 ヒカレ New days No back again!! まずはどっちへ？ ってRight & Left!? Feeling一直线!! Go my bright way… Hey! Wake up!! ほら准备して アラームなんて待ってらんないよ “ちょっといいとこだったのに〜” なんて　寝ぼけちゃダメダメ 目を闭じてなくちゃ 见れないストーリーなんかより もっと　スリルが満点な ドキドキが动き出すよ ちょっと耻ずかしくて くすぐったいけど 照れくさいぐらいの背伸びだって It's OK!! 助走つけて　思い切って　踏み出そう Yeah! Now is the time!! はじまる　ワンダー　ワンダー　感じたいんだ 期待値 上げるだけ上げてこう　ミライへ 昨日までの全て　味方になるから 前を向いて Yes! 繋いだ想いは Shiny days 今ヒカリが射す场所へ (Never gonna stop!) 追い风に乗って (Never gonna stop!) ずっと ツキススメ!! ワンダー ワンダー ×3 ヒカレ New days No back again!! まずはどっちへ？ ってRight & Left!? Feelingで一直线!! Fry my bright sky… ルーティンするone day, one day, one day 惯れちゃったらgood day なんて思いたくないのに大抵 なんとなく流されるんだナンデ？ 根拠もないのにまた膨らんだ不安が “どうせ”や“べつに”を言わせるプラン その手にはもう乗らないんだって 决めたこの瞬间がホントのgood day!! スタートラインの　その向こう侧 どんな世界だって构わないさ Be alight!! 勇気出して　境界线を　越えよう Yeah! Now is the time!! 高鸣る　ワンダー　ワンダー　信じたいんだ 可能性　赌けるだけ赌けてこう　アシタへ 高い壁の前で　足が竦(すく)んでも 目を开いて Yes! 繋いだ想いは Shiny days 今ヒカリが射す场所へ (Never gonna stop!) 追い风に乗って (Never gonna stop!) ずっと　ツキススメ!! 近道とか　抜け道とか そんなもの探し出すより 冲动に素直になれ!! ココロの　ワンダー　ワンダー　もっと磨いて 运命だって辉き始める　セカイへ 梦を梦で终わらせたりしたくない (叶えるんだ) はじまる　ワンダー　ワンダー　感じたいんだ 期待値　上げるだけ上げてこう　ミライへ 昨日までの全て　味方になるから 前を向いて Yes! 繋いだ想いは Shiny days 今ヒカリが射す场所へ (Never gonna stop!) 追い风に乗って (Never gonna stop!) ずっと　ツキススメ!! ワンター ワンダー ×3 ヒカレ New days ワンダー　ワンダー ×3 ヒカレ New days |-|English= Wonder Wonder x3 Shine New Days No back again! Firstly, which way do we go? is it Right & Left!? I’m feeling like going in a straight line Go my bright way… Hey! Wake up! Get ready! The alarm is not going to wait for you “I want to stay like this for a bit” but being half asleep is not good I cannot do with my eyes closed You won’t be able to see things like stories My heart is beating fast For a more thrilling perfect score It’s a little bit embarrassing that I am ticklish It’s OK to stretch when you’re embarrassed Let’s approach the run and boldly take a step forward Yeah! Now is the time!! Our wonder wonder is starting, I can feel it Just raise the expectation value so we can raise to the future Because since yesterday, we have become friends Look forward Yes! These connected feelings have become shiny days, Now, to the place where the light shines (Never gonna stop) Follow the wind (Never gonna stop) and always thrust forward Wonder Wonder x3 Shine New Days No back again! Firstly, which way do we go? is it Right & Left!? I’m feeling like going in a straight line Fry my bright sky… Routinely do it for one day one day one day so you can be accustomed to a good day I don’t want to consider the ordinary But why do I somehow flow into it? Although there was no basis, my anxiety expands I always plan to say “anyhow” or “nothing” But I won’t do it no longer From that moment, I decided to have a really good day! From the other side of the start line No matter what kind of world it is it will be alright Just be courageous and cross the boundaries Yeah! Now is the time!! I want to believe in this fastly beating wonder wonder To the tomorrow where the possibility is winning or losing Even if my feet shrinks in front of the tall wall Open your eyes Yes! These connected feelings have become shiny days, Now, to the place where the light shines (Never gonna stop) Follow the wind (Never gonna stop) and always thrust forward Whether it be a shortcut or a byway I will find that thing where with impulse, I can be upfront!! (let’s dancing now!!) I will improve more my heart’s wonder wonder To the world where even destiny begins to shine I don’t want my dreams to end (It will come true) Our wonder wonder is starting, I can feel it Just raise the expectation value so we can raise to the future Because since yesterday, we have become friends Look forward Yes! These connected feelings have become shiny days, Now, to the place where the light shines (Never gonna stop) Follow the wind (Never gonna stop) and always thrust forward Wonder Wonder x3 Shine New Days Wonder Wonder x3 Shine New Days Category:Prizmmy Lyrics